


Dynamite

by mitochondriencocktail



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Just a teeny canon revision to a scene lol, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondriencocktail/pseuds/mitochondriencocktail
Summary: Based on a prompt I got. Basically what it would've maybe looked like if Wei and Bolin had squabbled after Bolin launched that pebble at Wei during metalbending practice; but with it ending up with them landing on each other/close to one another's face.We love that tension...Also, for my own sake, pretend they're aged up to their early/mid-20s.
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet I wrote in about an hour. Lemme know your thoughts. Feel free to drop other prompts if you know where to find me.

Bolin grinds his foot down into the earth beneath him, willing all his focus onto the meteorite in his hand; it’s smooth and heavy, cold to the touch, and— and he can’t do it. No matter what instruction he’s given, the earth within doesn’t seem to call to him the same way the earth below him does. 

He sighs, squeezing it one last time between his hands in a futile effort before letting it drop to the ground with a heavy thud. 

Across from him stands Wei, mouthing back to his brother something about how he can’t believe he’s stuck sparring with “the Avatar’s friend.” Bolin has little time to reply though before he’s suddenly slammed between two metal sheets.

“Ow!” he exclaims, rubbing at his head. Adding injury to insult, it seemed. 

“Trial by fire,” Wei taunts. “It’s the best way to learn metalbending.” He lifts Bolin’s discarded meteorite with annoying ease, preparing for another shot that launches itself past Bolin’s head. In a quick, decisive move, Bolin lifts a pebble with his foot in the midst of dodging Wei’s attack and flings it at his forehead. Countless squabbles with Mako over the years had honed his reflexes into petty “revenge” moves for exact moments like this, but this fight didn’t have brotherly ties as a cushion.

Wei is knocked back as the pebble lands, and he scowls. “Cheater!” In a swift motion, he’s pulling over the cables his brother had been using to spar, and launches them at Bolin. They wrap themselves around his wrists and chest, squeezing harder than they need to, and Bolin realizes almost instantly that he’s made a huge mistake. 

“I give up! I give up!” he yells, flailing as Wei bends the metal cables back towards him, Bolin still ensnared. Wei’s fists are still extended as Bolin is launched towards him, and he’s anticipating the blow across his jaw. In a desperate effort to escape, Bolin squirms low enough to kick up some dirt with his foot. 

A cloud of dust envelops them both.

“Shit,” Wei curses under his breath, coughing. He drops his stance and the cables slacken, but it does little to diminish the speed at which Bolin is already being hurled. He’s going to crash. Bolin tries to put up his arms in a last ditch effort, but he collides still with Wei.

His landing is uncomfortable, but… is softer than he’d been anticipating. The dust settles and Bolin starts making sense of his surroundings. His face is buried in something warm and a bit sweaty, which he then pieces together to be Wei’s neck. He smells, unsurprisingly, like the earth around them and faintly of metal. 

“Get off of me!” Wei barks, but he makes no move to push Bolin off of him. 

Bolin props himself up on unsteady arms. “You know, this is all your fault,” he says, rubbing at his head. Their eyes finally meet as Bolin gets his bearings. “Are you okay? Your face is really red. You’re, uh, not sick or anything, are you?” He presses a hand to Wei’s forehead. “I, for one, cannot afford to get sick. I have too many important Avatar-adjacent duties.” They’re face to face, and from here, Bolin can see the flecks of silver in Wei’s eyes; can feel the wet puff of his breath that escapes through his lips. Something unnameable stirs within Bolin, but as quickly as it appears, it’s gone.

Wei frowns and Bolin  _ swears _ that his face gets even redder. “Get off! Just get off,” Wei says. He gives a heavy shove to Bolin who lands with a thud on one of the discarded meteorites.

“Ow! Jeez, fine, sorry for asking.” Bolin pulls the meteorite out from underneath him and inspects it before giving it a hefty toss across the field. “Stupid metalbending. Stupid meteorites.”

Wei hurries to stand and collects his cables, not meeting Bolin’s eyes the entire time.

“Hey, Wei! You good, bro?” Wing calls from across the way. “What happened?”

Bolin looks up and sees Korra watching now too. In all honesty, Bolin’s not even sure what happened, but he opens his mouth anyway. “Your ‘bro’ went on a tirade and just tried to metalbend me unconscious!”

Wing lets out a bark of laughter. “Sounds about right.” He looks over at Bolin who’s still seated on the ground along with his confusion. There’s a mischievous look in Wing’s eyes and Wei seems to get even angrier at Wing’s remark, fists tightening. 

“Shut up, Wing!” he says before storming off.

“What’s his deal?” Korra asks.

“Don’t mind him,” Wing says. “Wei’s just a little touchy sometimes.”

The two of them get back to sparring, but Bolin watches as Wei walks away; his shoulders are tense, but he walks with purpose. As he nears the pavilion though, Bolin catches him glancing back. Their eyes meet. Neither makes any immediate motion to move.

And then he’s gone, leaving Bolin alone with his confusion and a mouthful of dry dirt.


End file.
